


Peace

by rvsirene



Series: Hayffie Summer Week [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hayffie Summer Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvsirene/pseuds/rvsirene
Summary: Hayffie love peace :)





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For Hayffie Summer Week :)  
Day 7: Here Comes The Sun

Effie loved peace.

She watched Haymitch say goodbye to the children from the window... watched them walk across to their own house, running and bouncing around their parents feet...

It was hard to remember before the war. To think about the things that used to make her happy. All those colours and superficial things. She cared less about those things now.

“They’re gonna be a pain to put to bed tonight,” Haymitch announced, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You wound them up on purpose,” she accused, turning around to peck his lips.

“Who am I if I am not annoying?” He answered, leaning in to steal another kiss. “You wanna watch a movie?” 

“I want to go to bed,” Effie shook her head. Haymitch nodded eagerly and she chuckled. “To sleep, I am tired.”

“They’re a handful,” he agreed. “You want some tea?” She debated it for a second.

“Sure.” He kissed her once more on the lips before letting her out of his arms. 

\- 

Haymitch took each step carefully, his eyes trained on the two mugs of tea in his hands. He might have overfilled his cup. 

By the time he made it to the bedroom, Effie had already gotten into her nightgown. She was sat at the dressing table, rubbing cream on her face with ease...

“Got the tea,” he commented when he entered the room.

“Wonderful,” she hummed, turning around to grab her cup. “Thank you.”

Haymitch made himself at home on the bed, watching her in the mirror... Knowing it would be some time before she was finished, she liked to take care her time with her skin.

Eventually she climbed into bed with him, instinctively leaning over to press a short kiss to his lips before settling in against his side.

“Goodnight my darling,” she hummed. Haymitch downed his cup, finishing the rest of his tea so he could hold her properly.

“Night sweetheart.” 

Haymitch loved peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet! I did debate being mean and making it a sad ending but... In the end I felt too bad xD. But I’ve also been in an angsty mood for about two months so... It didn’t go well length wise haha.   
This concludes the end of Hayffie week! Thank you all for commenting on everything I’ve posted & giving me feedback. Maybe I should post more... I feel bad about hoarding everything now haha.   
And obviously a big thanks to Ellana-san for hosting this week for us all. It’s been so fun seeing everyone so active!


End file.
